A FNAF Cinderella Story
by kittycatpaws
Summary: A retake of a popular fairy-tale which features a few of your favorite FNAF characters as different people. Rated T for the very fact that I decided to use the original version of the fairy-tale. All FNAF characters belong to Scott Cawthon.


I wrote this story for a fanfiction writing challenge. It was to basically recreate a fairy tale with your own genre of characters. It has been edited greatly.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a young human girl named Miss Jay Jane. She was a delicate human, with rosy cheeks, and soft long brown hair. Her purple eyes glisten like amethyst and nose had a soft cherry like-blush to it. She lived with her wealthy human father, Sir Bernard Bristen, and the both of them were quite happy. Eventually Sir Bernard Bristen became lonely, for Miss Jay Jane's birth mother had passed when she was a toddler and he felt that young Jay Jane needed a mother in her life. One day, he met a widow chicken named Madam Chicalina who had two daughters of her own named Miss Chica Dee, a chicken, and Miss Lola Bittle, a fox. The father of one and mother of two seemed to have gotten along and soon they were wed.

It wasn't long after that Sir Bernard Bristen had died from a heart attack in his study. His new widow dropped her grieving facade soon after inheriting everything, keeping the estate and all the assets with it. As for Jay Jane, the poor girl was forced to become the servant for her stepmother and her stepsisters. She had many chores to do, such as cleaning the entire house including the chimney, the laundry to which her family made sure there was a lot of, the care of the animals, the meals, the dishes, the outdoor care, and many other hard-working chores. Most of the time, Jay Jane would hold her head high as to not show weakness in front of her step-family but at many times she would cry herself to sleep, praying for help or for death to come and take her.

Then a few years later, in the castle of their kingdom, Prince Marion was told by his father and mother, King Nightmare and Queen Fauna Tin Foxa, that he was to be engaged and wedded by his twenty-first birthday. The prince was angered by this, but none the less agreed to his father's wishes. However, there was one condition that Prince Marion asked; that one condition was that he chose his bride otherwise he would forfeit his crown. King Nightmare thought for a moment about this request, and thus eventually agreed. It was then that invitations to a ball were mailed to every woman in the kingdom with the offer to meet the prince and perhaps become his bride, without the knowledge of Prince Marion.

Soon the three invitations arrived at the doorstep of estate of Madam Chicalina's, and thus she gave two of the invitations to her daughters. "I can't believe I am going to meet Prince Marion! Surely he won't take his eyes off me!" Chica Dee exclaimed, to which her sister Lola Bittle replied, "To what logic would he want you? He'll be too focused on me!" Soon the two sisters began arguing and it was then Jay Jane came up.

"What is going on Madam Chicalina?" Jay Jane asked politely.

"There is an invitation for every girl in the kingdom to come to the ball to meet Prince Marion!" Chica Dee said before her mother had the chance to answer.

"Naturally we would get invited!" Lola Bittle inputted as well.

"Is there one for me?" Jay Jane asked with her hopes held high. Madam Chicalina was furious with the idea of the human girl going to the ball, so she made sure the invitation was well hid behind her when she said, "Oh my dear, I didn't realize it when I picked up the mail, but they must have overlooked your name in the census. I'm sorry."

Jay Jane's feelings were hurt by this but she took a deep breath and replied, "That is fine. The invitation was sent to every girl in the kingdom, so I should still be allowed to come."

"And what makes you think you would be able to get past the front gates?" Chica Dee asked.

"Yeah, they won't accept anyone with old rags and cheep plastic to go through" Lola Bittle inputted.

"Then I will make my own dress and jewelry! I know how and I shall do it!" Jay Jane exclaimed, more determined now than ever. The two step-sisters started to yell at Jay Jane, however Madam Chicalina exclaimed, "QUIET!" The girls were silent as they listened to what their mother figure had to say. "The ball is a week away and you have so much to do. Are you sure you can do all of your chores plus make a dress and jewelry that in such a short amount of time?" Madam Chicalina asked Jay Jane with a serious look to her face.

"Yes" Jay Jane confirmed.

"…Very well. Then you may come with us but only if you have a suitable dress and jewelry to come in, but you must not shirk your chores…or else we won't take you anyway" Madam Chicalina said. Jay Jane was very excited and ran upstairs immediately to get started while the step-sisters looked at their mother, then at each other, then at her again and asked together, "But Mother!? Why would you do that?!"

"Because she won't have the chance to do anything about her outfit if we have anything to do with it" Madam Chicalina smiled slyly. The daughters soon understood and cackle with glee.

For the entire next week, they made it almost impossible for the young girl to have any free time to do anything, let alone sleep. They made her chores longer and harder by bumping plates of food and drinks over on purpose, leaving the areas where they had been messier then before, and giving ridiculous orders such as washing the carriage in the rain and dusting the attic and basement. Jay Jane, nevertheless, was not deterred in the slightest. She was thankful that she saved her birthday money she had gotten when her father was alive and it was a fair amount. She would sneak off to the fabric store at night and manage to convince the store owner to let her shop for things. As for jewelry, there were many pieces that belonged to her mother that she was clever enough to hide away, before her father was engaged to Madam Chicalina. She took every chance she could to work on her outfit, making sure every stitch was perfect because she knew that she couldn't afford any mistake.

When the evening of the ball came, Madam Chicalina and the step-sisters were ready to go and were sure that Jay Jane was either too exhausted or not prepared to come along. Instead, they were shocked when she came down stairs with a simple but pure sleeve-less lavender dress on with white ribbons around the bottom. She also wore a beautiful pearl necklace and short pearl earrings. Jay Jane looked flawless, like a porcelain doll that was made with the finest materials. This made Madam Chicalina very angry…until she saw the pearls; then she had a terrible idea. "Why I never knew you were a thief! How could you steal my pearls?" Madam Chicalina exclaimed while pointing at her. The step-sisters were confused for a moment until Jay Jane said, "What do you mean!? These were my mother's!"

"Everything your mother and father owned belongs to me! The house, the land, their assets…and even those" Madam Chicalina said darkly. Jay Jane realized quickly what Madam Chicalina meant and guarded her necklace while her step-sisters reach forward and cried out at the same time, "Those are Mother's! Give them back, you thief! How dare you even think to wear those?!" Jay Jane tried to stop them, but they ripped apart her dress as they tore the necklace from her neck and the earrings from her ears, making long bloody scratch marks around her neck and causing her earlobes to bleed. Soon they were done and kicked her down, causing her to wail in pain. Madam Chicalina, who seemed pleased, walked over to her daughters and said, "You know, this is entirely your fault Jay Jane. If you just did your work and stayed quiet, none of this would have happened", while putting the necklace on Chica Dee and the earrings on Lola Bittle. As they looked in the mirror with excitement, Madam Chicalina remarked, "My-my-my, those pieces look so good on them. Your mother must had good test in jewelry" while Jay Jane look at the three with tears streaming down her eyes non-stop. Jay Jane ran to the back garden, her hopes destroyed as badly as her dress. Madam Chicalina just smiled as she watched the young girl take off.

"Come along girls, we mustn't be late for the ball now", Madam Chicalina said as she head out the door, while her daughters heard her and bumbled out the door right behind her.

Meanwhile Jay Jane had gone to the backyard gazebo, a special place where her father and she would have many afternoon picnics. It was a special place for her, but knew that even now there was no one that could help her. She fell onto the steps and cried on the floor of the gazebo, crying and weeping despite the fact it would not help her situation…or would it?

Soon a peaceful light started glowing above her and asked, "Child, why are you crying when you should be going to the ball?"

Jay Jane, startled, looked straight up at the light. She noticed a small stuffed golden bear inside said light with a purple hat, purple bow-tie, two shiny black eyes, and two black buttons on its chest. Jay Jane was terrified of said creature but she did not have the energy to scream. "Do not be frightened. I am your guardian angel. I have merely taken the form of your old teddy bear that was taken from you by your sisters" the voice from the teddy bear said. When the being that this, Jay Jane remember when Chica Dee and Lola Bittle wanted her toy very badly but her father said no. When Sir Bernard Bristen died, the bear was thrown into the fire place.

"Fredbear?" Jay Jane asked, recalling how she adored the stuffed teddy bear.

"Since that was the name of your beloved toy, then yes, I am Fredbear. Now why are you weeping when you should be getting ready for the ball?"

"I have no dress to wear, no jewelry to put on, no way to get there, and further more I am injured", Jay Jane said when she pointed to her ears and neck. It was then that the floating bear came over and kissed each ear and hugged her neck, taking Jay Jane by surprise. When he let go, Jay Jane felt her neck and noticed that the scratches are gone. She rushed over to the fountain and looked at her reflection, realizing that her wounds were gone and she was completely healed, along with the fact that she had make-up on that made her look petite.

"As for your outfit, I think that this may work" Fredbear said. He put his hands on his mouth and removed them with a 'mwah' sound, as if he was giving a big kiss. Magic swarmed from the bear then around her and soon she felt a different type of material on her skin. She looked at her reflection again and noticed that her new ball gown was a deep violet purple that spread out around her feet and made small, wide v-shape on her bust. It was covered in small sequins that looked like real diamonds and the dress itself went from her shoulders, where it was raised to give it an elegant look, to her feet where it covered them enough to where she wouldn't trip. The bottom of the dress, below the waist, was layered to where the fabric looked like it flowed down like water. The dress itself felt that it was made of silk. Her hair was put up in a very decorative tendril-twist bun with a few sequins along in it to make a statement. Her ears had a long string of diamonds that made it to her shoulders and her necklace was several diamond strings woven together to make one necklace. Finally, she used her white gloves to pull up the dress and noticed that she was wearing lavender glass shoes.

"How was that?" Fredbear asked while taking a bow, to which Jay Jane clapped her hands.

"Now all we need is a carriage, some horses, and people to take you" Fredbear said, to which Jay Jane asked, "But what shall you be able to do? My step-mother took the carriage and horses, as well as the coachman and footman. I am the only servant left in this house."

"Why it's simple, my dear!" Fredbear said and, with the wave of his hand, magic swarmed from him to the watermelon patch, to where the smallest one detached itself and grew, along with its vines, into a beautiful white carriage with the vines turning into wheels. Another wave of a different hand and a white rabbit and black bear floated into the garden, both very confused. In very little time, the bear turned golden and into a normal-like bear coachman with a white suit and top-hat on while the rabbit turned golden as well and into a normal-like rabbit footman with a white suit and top-hat as well. Waving both hands around this time, Fredbear lifted up six mice from the stables and dragged them to carriage where they turned into beautiful white horses, harnessed in golden and jewel bridles and reins.

"There we go! Now you're ready to go!" Fredbear said, while Jay Jane had her mouth open the entire time. She was hesitating at first, but walked up to the carriage where the footman offered to help her inside. She turned first though, looked at her guardian angel and asked, "Why…why would you help me?"

The small bear stopped smiling for a moment, than he looked down and said, "Your father…his spirit mourns for you. He loved your dearly and only wanted the best for you. He never meant to give you this kind of life. I come with my aid because things have come too far, and it's time to set things right."

"How is one ball going to solve my situation?" Jay Jane asked.

"You be surprised how one small dance can make a big impact. Now hurry! You're already late for the ball!"

Jay Jane realized that it was getting dark and, with the assistance of the footman, got into the carriage. Before they rode away, Fredbear looked in the window and said, "Also, you must leave the ball before midnight, for the spell will wear away!"

"Wh-why midnight?" Jay Jane asked as the carriage started moving.

"Don't worry! Tomorrow is another day!" Fredbear shouted as the carriage left, and thus he disappeared for he was no longer needed. Jay Jane watched him vanish, confused by his words.

* * *

At the ball, it didn't take long for Prince Marion to figure out what was going on when the ball room was filled with young single women. Despite having the need to confront his father about it, he decided first to humor the guests at his party by mingling with them. The women practically cling to the unfortunate man, and he grew annoyed at the way they were fighting over him. Things got worse when a chicken and fox came up without consideration and started introducing themselves.

"Hi your majesty! I'm Chica Dee!"

"Don't pay attention to her! I'm Lola Bittle, your highness!"

He did his best to smile while tolerating the two rambling ladies he considered brats. He had just enough of this entire fiasco when he saw someone out of the corner of his view. He turned and saw, what he considered…no…what was truly, the most beautiful creature on this earth. She had just walked in, telling the announcer not to say anything about her, but she had captured the attention of everyone. Her pale skin, her purple eyes, her brown hair, her soft lips, her light blush, and everything else about her made Prince Marion stood there in awe of her.

"Who is that girl?" Chica Dee asked.

"Don't know, but she's cramping everyone's style" Lola Bittle said.

"Excuse me" Prince Marion simply said as he walked away from the sisters and toward the mysterious young lady. As he approached, the young woman took noticed and looked around her, only to realize that he was walking toward her. When he stood in front of her, he bowed and asked, "Would you care for a dance?"

"I…I would…thank you…" the young miss said meekly. Prince Marion's heart skipped a beat, for her voice almost sounded like a sweet, happy lullaby. There they took each other's hands, stood close to one another, and danced to the music for what seemed like eternity, making every girl in that room jealous. Finally, Prince Marion whispered into her ear, "Come with me to the garden." The young woman blushed and she let the prince led her into the garden, while some of the other woman decided to give up and leave for home. Madam Chicalina stood there and saw the entire thing, but couldn't help but feel that she knew the woman from somewhere.

In the garden, Prince Marion and the woman started talking to each other, like they were old friends. She would talk about the flowers, the stars, the happy times she had, and he would talk about his duties as prince, his hobbies, and even how beautiful she was. No matter what he did though, the prince found that there was an inner barrier in her heart that kept her from opening up.

"What is troubling you, my dear?" Prince Marion asked, catching her off guard.

"I…I don't know what you mean" she said innocently.

"You hardly said much about yourself since we met. Is it…is it because of me?" the prince asked with fear. Never did he think that he might be a terrible person; perhaps that he was too picky or stuck up or even-

"No! No no, not at all! It's just…there is a lot about me that you wouldn't like, that's all" the woman said while looking away.

"You are a woman, are you not?" Prince Marion asked. The lady looked at him with surprise, but his face clearly showed that he was joking. She started laughing and said, "Yes. Yes, I am a woman."

"Then…I don't see anything that would keep us apart."

The woman looked at the prince and showed a bit of hesitation, but smiled and held his hand tenderly. The prince felt a blush come up on his cheeks and couldn't help but feel the need to kiss her. He leaned his head closer to her face while she closed her eyes just a little bit before moving her lips towards his lips. They barely touched at first, but soon they locked lips. It was like electricity flowing into his body and he honestly felt that he could fly! He snaked one of his hands behind her back while the other held her face while they kissed passionately; at the same time, he could feel her hands wrapping underneath his shoulders and pulling herself closer to him.

The clock chimed and she suddenly pulled away from him, to his disappointment, and looked around while asking, "What time is it?" He was puzzled, but looked at the clock over the entrance archway and replied calmly, "It is turning midnight, my dear". She looked at him with fear and rushed away before he could register the expression, his arms partially still in the same position. Prince Marion then took off running after her and yelled, "Where are you going?"

"I'm so sorry! I cannot stay!" she said as she ran down the patio stairs to the inside halls of the castle.

"I don't even know your name!" Prince Marion yelled once he had her in view once again, amazed at her agility. The clock was still chiming the third ding.

"I cannot tell you! It's for the best!" Now she made it to the entrance of the castle where everyone had came in and was going down the stairs, to where her carriage was conveniently waiting for her. As the prince arrived to the front stairs, she tripped and fell down the rest of the way down, scaring him. The clock was starting its sixth ding.

"Hold on, I'm coming to help!" he said as he hurried down, however she got up and quickly ran the rest of the way to the carriage, crying out, "You can't!" He was stunned at her statement; nevertheless he made it down the stairs to get to her, but alas she got in the carriage and it took off with her. He stood there, watching her look back at him while crying tears of sorrow as she slipped out of his life. He felt so weak, wondering what she meant and if she was in trouble because she came here. He wanted to be with her though, to protect her, to save her! Prince Marion looked up the stairs where she tripped and noticed a lavender-tinted glass slipper. The clock was finishing its eighth ding.

* * *

Through the woods the carriage went, though Jay Jane knew it wouldn't be fast enough. The tenth ding did the clock chime and not close by was her father's estate. "Surely, you might give me more time to make it home? Please, my guardian angel!" Jay Jane asked Fredbear, who was nowhere in sight. The eleventh ding started and Jay Jane felt her heart beating fast as the carriage raced along, wobbling unnaturally. Jay Jane felt so nervous that she was clenching her hands together. Then the twelfth ding happened. Soon the carriage started shrinking and Jay Jane knew she had to get out. Opening the watermelon door, she jumped and landed in nearby bushes in her rags. Looking up, she saw that the mice and rabbit were running off while the black bear was starting to eat the broken watermelon. Jay Jane looked around and noticed that she was much closer to her father's estate then she previously thought. She hurried along, noticing that her ears and neck were still perfectly fine along with the fact that she still had her slipper. Jay Jane was able to make it back, wash up, and clean the house some before the Madam and her step-sisters made it home.

* * *

Days had passed since the events at the ball had occurred and Prince Marion's depression had not ceded. It almost drove King Nightmare mad, for he could not understand what had happened at the ball that would cause this. Finally, the king and queen asked the servants what had occurred at the ball, to which they had told them the truth. Even after demanding his son to speak with them about the subject, King Nightmare could not understand what needed to be done to find the mystery woman, however his queen gave him an idea.

"The slipper is quite small and petite. Not many women would wear glass shoes like that for they would break under their weight" Queen Fauna Tin Foxa remarked, examining the shoe that her son was showing the both of them.

"Oh, she was small and petite, Mother. Her eyes were like the royal amethysts themselves and shined like the royal diamonds. Her hair was the color of the richest milk chocolate. She is like a doll that you would admire rather than play with, for fear that you might hurt her" Prince Marion explained, his eyes lighting up since that day before quickly draining away in misery.

"It looks almost custom-fitted. Not just anyone with this size can wear it" the queen explained while still examining the glass slipper but taking full notice of her son's reactions and giving a look of saddness, "Surely it must have been hard for her to have something like that made so perhaps she will come back for it."

"Mother, what if she unable to come back?" the prince said with worry. The queen felt sorry for her son and hugged him, hoping it would make him feel somewhat better.

"Then we'll go and have every woman in this kingdom try this on shoe!" King Nightmare bellowed out. It took Prince Marion and Queen Fauna Tin Foxa off guard but the king continued. "You yourself said so, my queen! There aren't many women in this kingdom who can wear this slipper, so we shall look for her instead! We have a list of residents in our beloved kingdom and the slipper itself, so all we shall need tp do is to go look for the young lady!"

"Are you sure it would work? What if there is more than one who can wear the slipper?" Prince Marion asked.

"If there is more than one, then you can pick through and see which one is the genuine article" King Nightmare replied.

"But-" the prince started, but then his mother grabbed his chin quickly and gently turned it towards her and said, "Your father has a made a valid argument. You have said that she was very different from the other girls, correct?" The prince nodded. "Then trust your father. He knows what he is doing" the queen continued. Prince Marion smiled and nodded, and thus gave his mother and his father his approval.

* * *

Soon the whole kingdom was in uproar about the newest declaration. It stated that, **"Two servants of King Nightmare will be sent to check each household to test whether the young ladies of the residence, whether they are members of said household or not, for eligibility of marriage to Prince Marion. Do not try to hinder any of their progress. Doing thus so will result imprisonment in the dungeon or beheading.** "

Many of the residents of the kingdom had no idea what to think! Others assumed that it would be a test of grace, manner, beauty, or other things of that nature. Many fathers and mothers were expecting highly of their daughters for when it came time for their turns. What they did not expect when Sir Freddy and Sir Bonnie, the head councilmen for the royal family, came by was that their daughter's feet was to be fitted with a glass slipper. Many girls had tried on the slipper and thus it was too big or too small. There was some cases where they wouldn't let the girl put on the shoe, for her feet was three times the size of the shoe and they were afraid it would break. This journey occurred for many months, for the kingdom was very large, and Sir Freddy and Sir Bonnie grew very weary.

"Surely there must be someone who can wear this shoe" Sir Bonnie said, leaning his head back and letting the carriage's noises relax him.

"I believe that it is a waste of time" Sir Freddy sat there stiffly as the box with the slipper was kept in a protective box on the floor of the carriage.

"I believe it is romantic" Sir Bonnie replied quickly.

"Yes, it will be very romantic when we go back to the king empty-handed" Sir Freddy retorted, leaving Sir Bonnie to frown at him while he looked at the list and said, "The next household…is Madam Chicalina's with her two daughters…and step-daughter."

"More than one girl this time. That sounds promising" Sir Bonnie remarked.

"Do not get your hopes up" Sir Freddy said without hesitation.

* * *

As the royal carriage was seen down the road, Madame Chicalina became ecstatic and cried out, "GIRLS, GET DOWN HERE! THEY'RE HERE!" The two daughters raced down the stairs in their nightgowns, facial cream still applied their faces, and their slippers on. Jay Jane did not come out of the kitchen: one, it was close to lunch time, and two, she knew that Madam Chicalina never referred her as a living being, much less than a daughter.

"What are you doing!? The representatives of the Royal Family are coming up the road and neither of you are ready! Go on and put on your most beautiful dresses!"

"Like our ball-gowns, Mother?" Chica Dee asked

"Or our evening dresses?" Lola Bittle asked

"NO! Like dresses you would wear when guests are coming over! Now, quickly, quickly!" Madam Chicalina screamed as she ushered her daughters up the stairs to get ready before running back down and into the kitchen to tell Jay Jane, "Hurry and put a pot of tea on and make afternoon snacks for our guests."

"So soon at lunch time, Madam Chicalina?" Jay Jane asked honestly.

"Do not question me! If I tell you to do something, then you do it!" Madame Chicalina said. The chicken then left the kitchen, which left Jay Jane in her sorrow. Things have not gotten better since the ball, only worse. Her step-sisters often made things harder for her since that night and Madam Chicalina allowed every action the girls did toward her. They even spilled soapy water onto of the Persian carpets on purpose, letting it stain and mold before anyone else knew about it. They blamed her and thus she was punished by whipping, though deep down she knew that Madam Chicalina wanted her to die. She tried so hard to believe her guardian angels words, that everything would get better, and "tomorrow is another day" but it got harder and harder to do so. She heard the news that the prince was going to marry a woman who could pass the test that was talked about, however it made her sorry for Prince Marion and angry at herself for not telling him about herself because she knew that she would not pass such a test. Never had Jay Jane felt so…in love with someone.

Soon there was knocking on the door. Madam Chicalina smoothed out her dress and looked upstairs, noticing that her daughters have not come downstairs yet. Nervously, she opened the door and she greeted the guests.

"Greetings! We have been expecting you fine gentlemen. Come in and rest yourselves."

"I'm afraid we don't have much time, Madam. We like to make our business quick and rather painless, if you do not mind. I am Sir Freddy. This is Sir Bonnie. We are the head councilmen to the Royal Family and, yes, our opinions matter to the King and Queen" said Sir Freddy impatiently while he took his hat off in respect before coming inside. Sir Bonnie, who was standing beside Sir Freddy, walked behind him while carrying a box in his hands. Just then, the two girls came running down the stairs clumsily thus making a scene. Madam Chicalina, whom was trying to make the best of the situation since the councilmen was looking at the girls strangely, said, "This is my oldest, Chica Dee, and the other one is her younger sister, Lola Bittle."

"Charmed" Sir Freddy had said swiftly, since he had been through this particular song and dance before, however Sir Bonnie was a lot more considerate by just nodding his head before asking, "What happened to the other one?"

"…The…other one…?" Madam Chicalina asked cautiously as to not wanting to put herself in a spot.

"Your stepdaughter? Is she nearby as well?" Sir Bonnie asked while Sir Freddy just raised his eyebrow.

"Ah, yes, she suffered an accident years ago" Madam Chicalina simply said before adding, "This is the way to the sitting room" and thus leading the gentlemen to said room. The men complied, but as they entered Chica Dee asked, "May I take that box off your hands?"

"No thank you" Sir Bonnie replied promptly.

"I should take the box then?" Lola Bittle asked.

"No fair Lola! I asked first and he said no!"

"Well maybe he doesn't trust you!"

"It is perfectly alright, I do not trust either one of you!" Sir Bonnie exclaimed, however the girls did not listen to him and started fighting in front of him. Then Lola Bittle shoved Chica Dee, which then she fell over onto Sir Bonnie, to which the box flew from his hands and into the air. Sir Freddy quickly ran and caught the box before it hit the floor, then gave a disapproving look at Madam Chicalina who was pulling her daughters apart.

"Sir Freddy, it has come to my attention that perhaps the slipper does not fit either of the sisters" Sir Bonnie said as he laid on the ground while looking up at Sir Freddy. Sir Freddy sighed and knelt over Sir Bonnie, replying, "I know what thou mean".

"I am sorry to interrupt, but a slipper? Are you implying something about my daughters? Remember that you are still guests in my house" Madam Chicalina said after calming the girls down and scolding them.

"Perhaps we should get started" Sir Freddy began as Sir Bonnie got up and took the box from his hands, "the test that your daughters have to pass is simple. There is a special shoe here that will only fit a special type of lady. If it fits, then one of your daughters, or even both of them is possible, is more than likely to become Prince Marion's bride. All you have to do is try on the glass slipper." As Sir Freddy said the last part, Sir Bonnie opened the box carefully to reveal the lavender glass slipper that carefully rested inside the cushion box.

The family was in awe of the glass slipper, but Madam Chicalina regained her composure and said, "Of course it will fit. Chica Dee, you go first." Lola Bittle was about to make a fuss, but the Madam gave her a warning look. Chica Dee merely strutted to one of the chairs while Sir Freddy sat on top of the stool and removed her shoe. Then he attempted to fit the glass slipper on, but there was a problem. Her toes would not fit into the slipper for they were too wide. Madam Chicalina felt her feathers ruffle a bit before she said, "Could you excuse us for a moment?" Right after this question, she took her daughter's hand and dragged her to the kitchen where Jay Jane was, leaving the councilmen and Lola Bittle confused.

In the kitchen, Madam Chica pulled out a butcher's knife, to which the girls shrieked with fear. "Hush! Now, Chica Dee, do you want to be queen?" Madam Chicalina asked while gripping the knife tightly.

"Yes…" Chica Dee said with fear in her voice. Jay Jane stood in the corner, but she shouted, "Leave her be!" because she had a feeling of what the Madam was planning to do. "Well, a queen won't have a need to walk everywhere she goes. Now hold out your foot." They both looked at her with horror but the Madam only said, "Hold out your foot or I will pull it out from under you." Chica Dee started crying but complied.

It wasn't long before Madam Chicalina and Chica Dee returned to the room, to which Lola Bittle was talking away and the councilmen grew impatient. "Where have you been?" Sir Freddy asked, however Madame Chicalina simply said, "Treating my daughter's swelling. It happens very often. I am more than positive that the slipper will fit now."

"But-" Sir Bonnie started to retort, however the glare from the Madam convinced him not to argue with her. Chica Dee sat down again, this time not as chipper, and showed the foot again. This time, part of her foot and toes was covered in bandage very tightly. Sir Freddy looked at Madam Chica, to which she said, "It has medicine inside. It is an old family remedy." The glass slipper was then slid on… and it fit!

"Impossible!" Sir Bonnie exclaimed, however Madam Chicalina replied, "Of course. We were there that night and Prince Marion spent much of time with these girls."

"In what way? He had conversed with many women" Sir Freddy said with his eyebrow raised once again; however he got a scornful look from the Madam.

"It's my turn next! I can fit that shoe just as easily as Chica Dee can!" Lola Bittle cried out, which once that was said Chica Dee quickly slipped out of the glass slipper and into her own shoe before standing behind the chair. Sir Freddy and Sir Bonnie looked to one another, however Madam Chicalina said calmly, "You did say one of them or both of them." They looked to each other once with concern but both of them shook the feeling off. Lola Bittle ran to the chair and practically fell into it, then lifted her foot up to Sir Freddy. The bear sighed and took off the shoe, then tried to put on the glass slipper completely but there was a problem. The heel was too large for the glass slipper to fit around and that caused the foot to be too long.

Lola Bittle wore a look of disappointment; however Madam Chicalina was not going to have it this way. "Why don't you accompany me to the kitchen, Lola Bittle?" Lola Bittle was confused, but did not question her mother as they both left the room while the councilmen objected. Chica Dee was left behind as well, not wanting to say anything that could cause trouble.

In the kitchen, Madam Chica pulled out the same butcher's knife she used on Chica Dee, to which Lola Bittle was too scared to scream. It was then that Jay Jane attempted to protect Lola Bittle by blocking her, saying, "How could you, Madam? Why are you even doing this to your own children? Even when the representative of the royal family are present!?" This had very little effect, for Madam Chicalina merely slapped Jay Jane across the face hard enough for the girl to be slammed on the floor.

"Now, Lola Bittle, do you want to be queen?" Madam Chicalina asked her daughter. "Yes…" Lola Bittle replied while shaking uncontrollable. "Well, a queen won't have a need to walk everywhere she goes. Now hold out your foot or I will take it out from under you" Madam Chicalina said.

Soon the Madam and Lola Bittle returned to the sitting room, to which the councilmen were starting to get furious for being kept up like this. "I assure you, it will be worth your time here. Now Lola Bittle, please be a dear and let them check your foot again" Madam Chicalina persuaded Lola Bittle, who had appeared to have been crying. The councilmen were confused when she sat down, softly this time, and held out her foot. It was bandage as well, this time around the heel. Chica Dee patted her sister's shoulders when she said, "It's an old family remedy. It doesn't mean that it completely painless, sir". Once again, Sir Freddy looked at Madam Chicalina with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing. The glass slipper was then slid on…and it fit!

"Incredible!" Sir Bonnie exclaimed, but before Madam Chicalina had time to explain Jay Jane stormed into the room.

"STOP!" Jay Jane cried out in anger, "Stop this barbaric action at once! I don't know what is going on, but it is no excuse to treat your daughters as such!" The councilmen stood in shock as to what was happening, however Madam Chicalina grew angry and flustered for she felt herself being put onto the spot. "How dare you! You don't know what is going on or what is at stake! Go back into the other room, where you belong!" Madam Chicalina yelled with fury as she grabbed Jay Jane's arm, but before she could drag the defiant girl away, Sir Freddy shouted, "WAIT! Who is that girl?!"

"She's just…it's just a simple housekeeper! That is all!" Madam Chicalina tried to explain, however Jay Jane took this opportunity to free herself from Madam Chicalina and explained, "My name is Jay Jane, and I am her step-daughter!"

"Step-daughter?" Sir Bonnie asked with shocked in his voice.

"You told us that your step-daughter suffered an accident years ago" Sir Freddy said, to which Madam Chicalina quickly replied, "Yes. She broke her arm falling down the stairs. I never implied that she died!"

"Uh…Sir Freddy…" Sir Bonnie started, but Sir Freddy was paying him no mind

"You are in violation of the declaration of King Nightmare himself! Even if this child was not yours, you are still required to present her to us to be seen!" Sir Freddy exclaimed, so furious that he was starting to turn red.

"Sir Freddy, you might want to-" Sir Bonnie continued, however Sir Freddy interrupted him.

"The very fact that you, Madam, caused us nothing but trouble since we arrived here should be a punishable offense in itself and yet you do not seem-"

"Sir Freddy!" Sir Bonnie hollered at the bear, to which Sir Freddy screamed back, "WHAAAAT?!"

"Her foot is bleeding" Sir Bonnie said as he pointed to Lola Bittle's foot. Indeed, it was bleeding around the ankle to where her heel would have been. At seeing this, Sir Freddy was alarmed and hurried over to the foot to take the glass slipper off. The men glared at the young fox girl sitting in the chair when he saw the blood, and then looked at Chica Dee. She sighed and came out from behind the chair, thus revealing that her foot was bleeding as well, where her toes and part of her foot would have been. The rabbit shook his head with disappointment while Sir Freddy look angrily at Madam Chicalina, who appeared to be looking rather pale. Taking a handkerchief from his pocket, Sir Freddy was wiped away the blood from the slipper with the cloth; Jay Jane gasped at the sight of the clean glass slipper, thus crying out unintentionally, "My slipper!"

Everyone in that room was surprised when she said this. "This-this is yours? Are you sure?" Sir Bonnie asked with a questioning look on his face. Jay Jane simply smiled, and held out her foot to prove it to them. Sir Freddy, whose face change from that of strictness to a softer expression, looked at her with surprise but nonetheless knelt down, took off her shoe, and slid on the glass slipper into place. It lined up perfectly, causing happiness to appear in the councilmen's eyes.

"Purple eyes that shine…" Sir Bonnie said as Sir Freddy continued, "And chocolate-like hair…she must be the one…" as they both stared at the young girl.

"Wait! But you didn't go! I made sure! How shall we even know that you are telling the truth?" Madam Chicalina cried in outrage, her feathers becoming out of place.

Jay Jane turned to her and softly said, "I am the one Prince Marion seeks, for I still have the other slipper with me."A soft shine was visibly seen across the glass slipper as the councilmen danced and jumped for joy and Madam Chicalina passed out while her daughters tried to shake her awake.

* * *

As Jay Jane was helped out of the carriage at the castle, Prince Marion immediately rushed out of the castle with excitement as he recognized her immediately. When he asked, "Why did you leave and not return?", she had simply pointed at her feet, to which both had on the pair of glass slippers, and replied, "I didn't know that anyone would care so much about me…not until I met you."

The happy couple married within a week, to which the king and queen were very happy about. As for Madam Chicalina, she no longer retain a social status as she was arrested for assault on all three of her daughters and sent to the dungeons while Chica Dee and Lola Bittle did…average…as servants in the castle, often falling behind due to their foot injuries. They were lucky, for Jay Jane vouched for them. The councilmen were able to relax for a long time after their traumatizing trip around the kingdom. The important thing in all of this was that our Princess Jay Jane lived happily ever after.

The End

* * *

Characters as they appear:

Miss Jay Jane – JJ

Sir Bernard Bristen – BB

Madam Chicalina – Chica

Miss Chica Dee – Toy Chica

Lola Bittle – LOLbit

Prince Marion – Marionette

King Nightmare – Nightmare

Queen Fauna Tin Foxa – Funtime Foxy

Fredbear/ Guardian Angel – Fredbear Doll

Coachman – Fredbrear

Footman – SpringBonnie

Sir Freddy – Freddy Fazbear

Sir Bonnie – Bonnie


End file.
